El árbol del ahorcado
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen. Ella nunca había entendido realmente por que su madre odiaba tanto esa canción, por que le temía tanto. Pero el escuchar a su hija como la interpreta le hará notar lo complicado que es El árbol del ahorcado.


_Esta historia pertenece al reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen. Espero y les guste._

 **El árbol del ahorcado**

 _¿Vas, vas a volver_

 _al árbol en el que colgaron_

 _a un hombre por matar a tres?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

 _no más extraño sería_

 _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

 _¿Vas, vas a volver_

 _al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

 _pidió a su amor huir con él?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

 _no más extraño sería_

 _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

-¡Katniss!- mi madre me mira atónita con los ojos abiertos de par en par una vez entro a la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida.

Ella se acercó y nos arrancó a Prim y a mí los bonitos collares de cuerda que hacíamos.

-¡¿Cuándo le enseñaste eso?!- ella le grito a mi padre, ella nunca gritaba, ella era muy dulce.

-Hoy, en el bosque.- le respondió serio.

-¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?! ¡¿Qué crees que pasara si la escucha un agente de la paz?!- mamá seguía gritando y yo no entendía por qué, es solo una canción ¿No es así?

-Perdón, no pensé…

-¡Claro que no pensaste! ¡¿Cómo puedes poner en riesgo a nuestra hija así?! ¡¿Y si Prim también la aprende?! ¡¿Y si le hacen daño a ambas?!

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas a una velocidad que no podía controlar. Entonces note que Prim también lloraba y así que mi llanto aumento. Mamá también lloraba, estaba enojada y triste ¿era mi culpa? Yo solo cantaba.

De repente ya no estaba en la cocina de mi casa, estaba escondida abajo un arbusto de madreselva y mi papá me explicaba que no había hecho nada malo pero qué esa era una canción complicada… qué era una canción prohibida. Me pregunto si lo entendía y yo le dije que sí, mentí. No lo entendía ¿Qué mal podría traer una canción?

Años después, cuando la inocencia me había abandonada y la vida me había mostrado su crueldad creí entenderlo pero me estaba engañando… No lo había entendido, no había entendido la reacción de mi madre hasta ahora, hasta ahora que era mi hija la que cantaba.

 _¿Vas, vas a volver_

 _al árbol donde te pedí huir_

 _y en libertad juntos correr?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

 _no más extraño sería_

 _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

 _¿Vas, vas a volver_

 _al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

 _para conmigo pender?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

 _no más extraño sería_

 _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

-Cielo.- mi niña me voltea a ver con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en los míos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?

-En la escuela. ¿No te gusta mamá?- su pregunta suena tan inocente, tan pura y estoy segura de que ella cree que la respuesta es así de sencilla.

Niego lentamente con la cabeza mientras me acerco con la mano sobre la boca para evitar sollozar. Mi hija me mira y reconozco en su pequeña carita la expresión de culpa y preocupación que yo tuve cuando fue mi madre la que me escucho cantar.

-No es eso, es solo que es una canción complicada.- le contesto mientras paso uno de mis brazos sobre sus pequeños hombros y la estrecho con fuerza- Es muy complicada.

No le pido que la olvide, sé que si lo hago le será imposible.

-¿Entiendes la letra hija?- le pregunto con mi barbilla recargada sobre su cabeza que se mueve en negación- Bien, eso está muy bien.

Por qué es una canción dolorosa. Es una canción con una letra fuerte, el tipo de letra que no quieres que tu hija conozca jamás, que nunca entienda su significado y que mucho menos sufra algo similar a lo que narra. Y, por si fuera poco, esa canción me recuerda demasiado a la rebelión y al papel que represente en esta.

El árbol del ahorcado representa todo a lo que temo… Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, esa canción representa a mi padre, fue la canción que logro que Peeta volviera a empezar a confiar en mí, logro que los distritos se unieran aún más para luchar por la libertad.

Tal vez aun no entienda del todo a mi mamá cuando me escucho cantarla. Ella no tenía todas esas buenas razones para no odiarla y tenía de sobra para temerle.

Preferiría que mi hija no supiera de ella, que todas las canciones que brotaran de sus inocentes labios fueran como la del valle, pero no puedo evitársela. Después de todo es parte de ella, de su historia, y sería injusto de mi parte evitar que la conozca… Pero si tan solo podría pudiera protegerla del árbol del ahorcado un poco más, solo un poco más…

 _Espero valga la pena. Es un poco extraña pero la idea invadió mi mente y no me dio permiso de no escribirla._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
